The field of the invention is power sources, and more particularly, attachment devices for guiding and connecting a power driven apparatus to a power source such as a power take-off (PTO).
In order to connect power sources such as engines to a power driven apparatus such as a generator, it is commonplace to have a machined step, such as a locator, machined on the PTO flange or face of the crankcase. This poses a problem in that each power driven apparatus or application presents a variation requiring a separate machining configuration of the crankcase to accommodate a locator ring on the power driven apparatus.
It is known in the prior art to provide PTO adapters which provide improved centering and piloting capabilities. This is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,099,704 and 5,170,674. Further, it is also known in the art to provide a ring adapter for modifying the stator of an automotive torque convertor. This is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,615.
The prior art does not provide a simplified device or method whereby only a single machining operation need be done on the PTO flange or face of an engine so as to accommodate the locator rings of various power driven apparatus which are of various diameters. This is effected through the present invention.